Something Different
by Fatewarrior
Summary: Serafina Johnson thinks that she's a demigod. She's wrong. She's something different. Set after the war with Gaea.
1. Who Am I?

**Fatewarrior: Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please don't judge if it's terrible! I'll let Percy do the disclaimer.**

 **Percy: Okay. Wait, what's a disclaimer?**

 **Annabeth: A disclaimer, Seaweed Brain, is...you know what, I'll do the disclaimer. Fatewarrior DOES NOT own the Percy Jackson series or me and Percy.** ** _Especially_** **Percy.**

 **Fatewarrior: I wish.**

 **Annabeth: Dream on.**

 **Fatewarrior: Well, let's get to the story.**

* * *

 **Who Am I?**

SERA'S POV

I think I'm a demigod.

I've known about their world for two years, and now I'm starting to think—or hope—that I'm one of them. It's possible. My father's been missing since I was six months old, and I have ADHD (not dyslexia-I think I got lucky on that one). The only thing is that weird things haven't been happening to me. I mean, they should be, if I'm a demigod. It's one of the first signs.

But I haven't had one glimpse of a satyr, so I just sit here, staring at my math homework and fidgeting in my chair. "Sera!" my mom, Aria Johnson, calls (my real name is Serafina, but nobody calls me that). "Are you doing your homework?" "Yes," I call back, but I'm _not_ doing my homework. Instead, I'm daydreaming about getting my hands on a celestial bronze weapon.

 _Sera,_ I silently scold myself. _You might not be a demigod._ Still, I can't help but focus on that chance that I could be different than mortals. I remember when I found out about the world of the Greek and Roman gods.

*Flashback*

I was visiting Long Island when I saw some strawberry fields. Maybe I should say this: I LOVE STRAWBERRIES. Every time I see a field of them, I try to see if the owner will let me pick some. So, of course, I marched up the green hill, heading towards the lush fields, when the sound of voices stopped me. " _Leo_? How is this even possible?" I peeked around a tree and saw eight people...and a metal dragon. Not a tiny metal dragon, mind you. I mean a huge, life-sized metal dragon. When the dragon actually _moved_ , I let out a squeak of surprise and jumped out of my hiding spot. Eight heads turned to look at me. One of them, a blonde with startling grey eyes, said to the others, "Don't worry. It's only a mortal." _Only a mortal?_ I think. _Who are these people?_

Suddenly, she walked up to me and snapped her fingers. "You never saw us. We were never here." Now I'm _seriously_ thinking that something's wrong with them. "You were most definitely here," I retorted. She looked surprised. What, she thought I was actually going to believe her? Another kid, with black hair and sea-green eyes, groaned and said, "Ugh. Of course the mortal that discovers us can see through the Mist." "See through what now?" I ask. This is confusing. "I guess you should sit down," the girl said. "This is going to be a long story."

"So the Greek gods are real?" I had so many questions rolling around in my head. "Yes," said the girl. "And all of us are their children. We're demigods." "Annabeth, don't you think we should introduce ourselves?" the boy with green eyes asked. "What? Oh, of course," the girl (who I now know is called Annabeth) replied. "This is Piper, Jason, Leo, Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Calypso. And the dragon is Festus."

*End of Flashback*

The door of my room opens and I'm jerked out of my memories. My mom walks in, then looks over my shoulder and frowns. "Honey, you haven't even started your homework. What have you been doing for the past hour?" "Well, for the first fifty-five minutes I was reading, but after that I was daydreaming," I reply. She sighs. "Well, dinner's almost ready. I suggest that you will have at least half of your math homework done, or you'll have to do the dishes instead of Luna." "Okay, okay, I'll do it," I grumble. My little sister, Luna, only has to do the dishes once a week. So unfair!

My mom leaves and I hear her walk down the stairs. I turn to my homework and sigh. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Well, that's Chapter 1! Sorry about the whole strawberry thing, but I couldn't think of anything better.**

 **Please review!**


	2. You're Probably Mortal, Says The Idiot

**Fatewarrior: Hello! I'm back with...Chapter 2! Sorry for the whole mix-up, I had to delete my first story and start over...but it's better now! This time, because Annabeth refused to come, Kelp Head here will do the disclaimer.**

 **Kelp Head (otherwise known as Percy): I still have no idea what a disclaimer is.**

 **Fatewarrior: I thought you knew! A disclaimer is just saying that I don't own anything.**

 **Kelp Head: _Oh_. Annabeth could have just told me. Fatewarrior does not own me or Annabeth. Or Jason, or Frank, or Leo, or Hazel, or-**

 **Fatewarrior: Say it already.**

 **Kelp Head: Or the PJO series, or the HoO series. Happy?**

 **Fatewarrior: _Thank you._ And, folks, here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

 **"You're Probably Mortal," Says The Idiot**

SERA'S POV

And I'm that idiot. My twelfth birthday was a couple of weeks ago, and just yesterday I muttered to myself, "You're probably mortal." That was a BIG mistake. Almost instantly, the next day, (today) I get attacked by a monster. It's as though Zeus said, "You say you're a demigod, I do nothing. You say you're mortal, I get mad." Oh. Right. Did I forget? Today I got proof that I'm a demigod.

I got attacked by a dracaena. Just my luck. You see, a new girl came to school today. She was nice until she met me. Then, she turned into a dracaena. _Great._ I thought. _I'm completely unarmed. I'm dead for sure._ Then, a dagger sliced through the dracaena and she dissolved. Standing behind her was a girl. I knew her. She stuck out her hand and said, "I'm Annabeth Chase, and you need to come with me."

I pretended that I didn't know her. I know, I know. I should have told her, but I wanted to see how long it would take for Annabeth to figure it out. And still: here I am, walking up Half-Blood Hill. She still doesn't remember. Finally, I catch up to Annabeth and tap her on the shoulder. "Remember me?" She just looks at me, confused. "I'm the mortal. The clear-sighted one that found you and your friends with Leo and Festus." Annabeth's eyes brighten with recognition. "So you're the so-called 'mortal' that found us. I was suspecting that you were one of us. Who is it?" "My father," I reply. "He's been missing since I was six months old." "He's not missing, you know," she says. "I know," is all I say. We walk the rest of the way in silence.

As we enter the camp, a boy sees us and his face lights up. "Annabeth's back," he yells, and runs off, probably to spread the message. As more campers get the word, they crowd us. When Annabeth says, "She's undetermined," the campers seem to deflate, and they go back to their normal activities. She turns to me. "Since you already know everything, we won't have to show you the orientation film. I think Mr. D's going to be happy about that." I stifle a laugh. She had already explained who Mr. D is, and I find it ridiculous that Zeus hired/forced the laziest god to run Camp Half-Blood, because this camp is anything but lazy.

After Annabeth gives me a tour and leaves me at the Hermes cabin, I sit on a bunk **(A/N: Ever since the new cabins were built, the Hermes cabin didn't get so full.)** and stare at the wall. I have absolutely no idea what to do. So I wander around camp until the conch horn blows and I head to the dining pavilion to eat.

I quickly grab a piece of pizza and take some chicken for my dad-whoever he is. Afterwards, Annabeth catches up to me and says, "Chiron was busy all day, so he wanted to meet you after dinner." We head down to the Big House and walk inside. It's nice, but what really startles me is the moving leopard head on the wall. Annabeth sees me looking at it and says, "Oh, that's Seymour. He can't walk, just be careful and don't get too close to his head." I instantly take a step away from Seymour.

"Well, a new camper," says a voice, then Chiron himself wheels around a corner. When he sees me, his eyes widen and he turns to Annabeth. "How did this girl get in? She's not a demigod."

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter isn't so great, but I literally have NO ideas! Oh well. I'll think of something in the next week.**

 **Anyways, please review!**


	3. I'm Sad, Then Mad, Then Let's See

**Fatewarrior: Yay! My brain started working again and I actually have an idea! :) Since all the demigods are off saving the world or something, _I_ have to do the disclaimer.**

 **Fatewarrior: I do not own the PJO or HoO series.**

 **Fatewarrior: Wow. That was boring. I'll see if I can drag in Jason or something. Be right back!**

 ***disappears and drags Jason over***

 **Jason: Hey! I need to get back! The others need me!**

 **Fatewarrior: Just do the disclaimer.**

 **Jason: I gotta go-what? The door's locked!**

 **Fatewarrior: Say the disclaimer and the door unlocks.**

 **Jason: Fatewarrior doesn't own the PJO or HoO series! Bye!**

 **Fatewarrior: Slower.**

 **Jason: Ugh. Fatewarrior-does-not-own-the-PJO-or-HoO-series.**

 **Fatewarrior: Thank you. You can leave now.**

 **Jason: It doesn't matter. I'm too late.**

 **Fatewarrior: What do you mea-**

 ***entire world explodes***

 **Fatewarrior: Oops.**

* * *

 **I'm Sad, Then Mad, Then...Let's See**

PERCY'S POV **(A/N: See, I told you I'd be doing someone else's POV!)**

I wait by Thalia's pine tree for Annabeth to come back from introducing that new girl Sharon (or is it Seashell? It's something like that) to Chiron. I have to admit it. Every time a new camper comes, I always wonder if they're my new brother or sister. I know, you think I'm being selfish and all, wanting to be the only demigod son of Poseidon, but hey. Imagine not seeing your parents for a long time and then some kid comes wandering along, saying, "Hi. I'm your sibling. Let's be BFFs!" Personally, I have no problem with an extended family, but knowing that my dad met another mortal is like saying that he gave up on my mom.

My spirits lift when I see Annabeth and Seashell walk over. I have nothing to do, and that's not good for a kid who has ADHD. But, when I see their faces, I'm worried. Both of them are pale and Seashell looks like she's going to burst into tears at any moment. Annabeth jogs the last few steps and whispers in my ear, "She's not a demigod."

ANNABETH'S POV **(A/N: Mwahahaha, you're not going to see Percy's reaction in his head! I'm so EVIL!)**

Percy just stands there. He looks like he's having a Seaweed Brain moment. I could just see the seaweed gears in his head slowly moving. "What do you mean? How did she get in the borders if she's mortal?" he asks. Suddenly, Serafina looks mad. "I'm not mortal. I'm not a demigod. But I can still use weapons and beat your brains out." Okay. Maybe I haven't given her enough credit. This girl looks like a good candidate for a Hunter of Artemis. I'll have to talk to Thalia. But that's beside the point. "What is she then?" Percy asks. "We don't know yet," I reply. "Chiron only said that he could tell that she wasn't a demigod." "Well, what do _you_ think you are, Seashell?" Percy says. Seashell? Oh, he means Serafina. That's going to make her mad.

SERAFINA'S POV

That makes me mad. Percy's not going to be happy that he couldn't even remember my name. "My name is Serafina, Percy," I say, deadly calm. "Say it with me. Ser-a-fin-a. Serafina. But since that seems too hard for you, call me Sera. You know what, why doesn't everybody in the world call me Sera? Why don't I just change my name to Sera!" I yell the last part. I know I'm overreacting just a little, but everyone needs to know my name. And everything must be just so, exactly how I like it. Oh, I forgot to mention. I have OCD. That stands for Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. Am I obsessive?

You could say that. **(A/N: Wink, wink. Get the reference?)**

Compulsive?

Maybe a little.

Also, they're staring at me. Not at me, exactly, but...past me. Beyond the camp borders. At a drakon.

* * *

 **I LOVE cliffies! Especially since it tortures the people who like my story! Don't worry, the next chapter will come quickly...or will it? :)**

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I wanted a cliffy there! It was just waiting for me, crying out, "Fatewarrior, come! We will torture the readers together!" I couldn't resist!**


End file.
